Character Idea/Dio/TTigerTT
Dio is a character idea. Made by TTigerTT. __TOC__ Appearance. He looks like the singer from Black Sabbath: Power Shots. Dio's got 2 power shots and one counter attack. When he taps the power button, he will spin a microphone around which stuns the opponent. Then, every 5 seconds a guitar will spawn and he will smash against the ground. If the opponent is close to the impact, he/she/it will be stun. They all are based on the song Heaven and Hell by Black Sabbath. Whenever one of them is used, a part of the arena will be a concert in which he plays and down, what is added. Lyrics are here: (Intro) Sing me a song, you are singer. Do me a wrong, you are a bringer of evil. The Devil is never a maker. The less that you give, you're a taker. So it's on and on and on, it's heaven and hell. Oh well. The lover of life isn't a sinner. The ending is just a beginner. The closer you get to the meaning, the sooner you know, that you're dreaming. So it's on and on, oh it's on and on. Goes on and on and on! Heaven and hell! I can tell. Fool, fool. Well if it seems to be real, it's illusion. For every moment of truth, there's confusion in life. Love can be seen as the answer. But nobody bleeds for the dancer. And it's on and on, on and on and on. They say that life is a carousel.(speed x4) Spinnin' fast you gotta ride it well. World is full of kings and queens. Who blind your eyes and steal your dreams. It's heaven and hell, oh well. They'll tell you black is really white. The moon is just the sun at night. When you walk in golden halls You gotta keep the gold that falls. It's heaven and hell, oh no! Fool, Fool! You gotta bleed for the dancer! Fool, fool! Look for the answer! Fool, fool, fool! (Ending) Second paragraph shot. (Air) He will appear with his band and a stand. Below you'll see changes. So the paragraph and changes: The lover of life isn't a sinner.(A tombstone with a cross appears on the field, in his goal, the cross means life. It also represents the meaning.) The ending is just a beginner.(A restart button will appear the rest of the match) The closer you get to the meaning,(The tombstone gains an aura in color orange) the sooner you know, that you're dreaming.(The tombstone is thrown to the opponent, like south korea's powershot. If blocked, it will disappear, and the opponent also. He/She/It will reappear stunned after 5 seconds, stun by 4 seconds) Third paragraph shot(Ground) He will appear with his band and a stand. Below you'll see changes. So the paragraph and changes: Well if it seems to be real, it's illusion.(10 balls appear in front of Dio.) For every moment of truth, there's confusion in life.(The opponent may run away because of a column of orange light as big as India's on its top will appear over him, he will walk reversed.) Love can be seen as the answer. But nobody bleeds for the dancer.(The balls are finally thrown, 5 real, 5 false that push the opponent.) And it's on and on, on and on and on. Counter Attack Final Paragraph's shot. He will appear with his band and a stand. However, last two verses from the one before will be sung. Below you'll see changes. So the paragraph and changes: World is full of kings and queens.(This makes the ball a sceptre) Who blind your eyes and steal your dreams.(A white light will go from the stand. If it finds the opponent, he won't see, just as the Lamp Costume) It's heaven and hell, oh well. They'll tell you black is really white.(Totally interchanges colors for opponent as this: Red->Cyan Orange->Blue Green->Purple Black->White) The moon is just the sun at night. When you walk in golden halls You gotta keep the gold that falls.(The ball comes in Brazil's Direction and if blocked will make a giant king's throne. which puts him over its goal for 7 seconds) It's heaven and hell, oh no! Fool, Fool! You gotta bleed for the dancer! Fool, fool! Look for the answer! Fool, fool, fool! Unlock Requirements. Win the Major League just letting 3 quarters of your opponents use a power shot. Costume. He wears the Spring costume. Trivia. -He would be the second musician, the first being Belgium. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas